


The one we protect

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Alistair, Alistair (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Alistair is a knight in shining armor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing Alistair (Dragon Age), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Alistair, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, First Kiss, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mind Reading, Protectiveness, Running Away, Safe Haven, Secrets, True Love, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Seraphina Elizabeth Cousland is a quiet, intelligent, kind, and compassionate girl; who lives with her abusive mother Flemeth. It's the only life she has ever known. One day she manages to escape and by pure chance finds salvation. That salvation comes in the form of a boy with the kind and sweet smile along with his family. When the one Seraphina fears comes to find her will she be able to trust the people she loves with her secrets and to keep her safe?





	The one we protect

**Author's Note:**

> Help Hotlines:  
> 24/7/365 Crisis Hotline  
> Call: (775) 784-8090  
> Text: “ANSWER” to 839863  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)

Seraphina Elizabeth Cousland is a girl that is quiet, intelligent, kind, and compassionate. She has long beautiful brown hair and sparkling, bright blue eyes. She is also great at keeping secrets. One secret that she has always kept well-hidden is that, she is a victim of abuse. The abuse had been going on for seventeen years.

Today however, in the early morning hours she had managed to slip away. Now she is running away from the house of horrors: ready to put this experience in the past and start a new life.

Seraphina ran through the streets of Golden Light, not stopping until the house was out of sight. By the time she stopped running, the sun had begun to raise, the darkness of night disappearing and welcoming the golden light of a new day.

* * *

Seraphina let out a sigh of relief, when she finally could afford to stop to catch her breath. She glanced around to see if her mother had followed her. Seeing no one in sight she continued walking. When Seraphina had escaped, she had brought a backpack full of the bare essentials: money, clothing, a map and food.

 _What am I going to do now?_ She thought to herself. She could go to the police. After all, there was enough evidence in the house that could prove her story about what she had been through. She could also get on the next bus out of town and disappear entirely. She and her mother Flemeth were always known as people who kept to themselves.

* * *

Seraphina’s stomach grumbled pulling her out of her thoughts; she let out a chuckle. First things first, she had to get breakfast.

Seraphina walked a few more miles until; she came upon a small diner. She smiled and quickly went inside.

“Table for one.” Seraphina said as she entered the diner.

“Okay, right this way.” The hostess said.

Seraphina followed the woman to her seat and sat down.

“Thank you.” Seraphina said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” The hostess replied with a smile.

* * *

Seraphina looked at her menu and decided she would order cheap. In order to save money for what she would need later.

“Hello, my name is Alister. What would you like today?”

Seraphina glanced up to reply and was immediately mesmerized by how cute the waiter was. He was a little taller than her, had big, kind, brown, eyes brown hair and a smile that, glowed like the stars.

Seraphina shook her head and replied:

“Just water and a short stack of pancakes, please.”

He smiled and nodded.

When the food arrived, Seraphina dug into it. Once she was finished, Seraphina paid the check and started walking out of the diner.

As Seraphina exited the diner Alister came up and started walking next to her.

“Your shift over?” Seraphina asked casually.

Alister nodded.

* * *

The two of them started up a casual conversation. Seraphina learned that he had five other siblings, and too loving parents named Kayla and Rodrick. He also had a pet Mabari named Hero. Seraphina quickly got lost in the conversation and didn’t realize that the two of them had ended up at Alister’s house.

“You want to come in?” Alister asked.

Seraphina thought about it for a moment and decided she was far away from Flemeth and could afford to stay in one place for the time being.

“I’d love to.” Seraphina replied with a smile that made her blue eyes sparkle.

* * *

As the two of them entered the house they were greeted by Hero who quickly jumped up and licked Alister. Then, Hero proceeded to lick Seraphina as well.

“Hi, boy!!” Seraphina said, as she patted the dog.

“He likes you.” Alister observed with a smile.

“Dogs have always liked me.” Seraphina replied.

* * *

That was the truth; dogs had always liked Seraphina and despised her mother; whenever the two of them were out and about every dog near them would growl at Flemeth and would try to attack her in order to protect Seraphina. The owners of the dogs would always be able to restrain them and then apologize. Seraphina had always felt guilty that, the dogs could sense that something was wrong but people could not.

* * *

Seraphina pulled herself out of her thoughts as a man and woman entered the room both of them had kind smiles on their faces.

“Alister welcome home. How was work?” They asked.

“Good.” Alister replied.

“Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Seraphina, she’s a friend of mine.”

Seraphina smiled, “Pleased to meet both of you.”

They both smiled, “Pleased to meet you too.”

Seraphina was then introduced to the other members of Alister’s family

* * *

Morrigan the oldest daughter: she was intelligent, witty and outspoken, and cared greatly for her family.

Leliana the second oldest; she was sweet, kind, cunning, loved fashion, and loved to sing.

Varric the son that was born after Alister: he was sweet, caring, protective, told great stories, and loved to give people nicknames.

Isabela the second to last child; she was sweet, determined, witty, and loved to travel.

Cole the youngest; he was inquisitive, kind, friendly, and had a special ability to read people’s minds.

Seraphina felt at home with Alister’s family as she spent the day with them.

She studied with Morrigan; “I am impressed, with all that you know and I would love to know more about you.”

She tried clothes on with Leliana; “You look beautiful, I would love to go shopping with you sometime.”

She talked about travel with Isabela; “I would love to go there as well, I hope you will come with me.”

She told stories to the family with Varric; “Impressive Sunshine, maybe when I become an author we can be partners.”

She talked to Cole about the importance of making friends; “Important and strong, helpful when times are tough.”  

* * *

When night came Seraphina asked if she could stay over. Alister’s parents said yes. Seraphina ended up sharing a room with Alister and Hero.

“I had fun today.” Seraphina told Alister as she settled in to sleep that night.

“I’m glad you did.” Alister replied with a smile.

Alister looked like he wanted to say something more.

“What is it?” Seraphina asked.

“You know, I think you’re amazing.” Alister said blushing.

Seraphina blushed as well and said, “I think you’re incredible too.”

* * *

Seraphina wakes up Hero growling and standing next to her like he’s trying to scare something away.

“What is it Hero?” Seraphina whispers, knowing that any louder will wake up the others.

Hero starts leaving the room Seraphina gets up and follows. It turns out it was Flemeth who woke Hero up. Seraphina realizes this when she peeks out of a window as sees her shadow. Seraphina quickly grabs Hero and runs back into Alister’s room.

Seraphina places Hero down and then, goes to wake up the others. Since, Cole has abilities maybe he will able to protect her. Seraphina starts to head to Cole's room; only to have him walk up to her.

“She is here, dark and deadly, cold and callous. I don’t want her to hurt me again.” Cole says eyes wide in fear.

Seraphina nods.

Cole quickly calls for the rest of the family.

* * *

Flemeth is arrested after that and charged with child abuse.

When Cole had awoken the rest of the family, Seraphina was quickly gathered into Alister’s arms and hug tightly to his chest. Varric, Cole and Hero stay with her, and try to distract her while Morrigan, Isabela, Leliana and Alister’s parents call the cops.

* * *

By the time Seraphina comes back to her senses it’s morning. As she looks around she realize that, everyone is hugging her. Seraphina looks at all of them and smiles. Then, she looks at Alister and shyly leans up to give him a kiss. Alister stirs a bit, smiles and kisses Seraphina back. Seraphina melts into it.

“Yeah, go for it!” Several voice say from behind them. Seraphina and Alister break away from the kiss blushing.

“I love you.” Alister says with a dopey smile.

“I love you too.” Seraphina replies smiling as well.

The explanation about what Seraphina has been through is painful but, Alister and the rest of the family help her through it. With Flemeth locked away forever Seraphina has a happy life with everyone in Alister’s family. Later on, Seraphina and Alister are married and live happily ever after.    

**Author's Note:**

> Help Hotlines:  
> 24/7/365 Crisis Hotline  
> Call: (775) 784-8090  
> Text: “ANSWER” to 839863  
> Child Abuse: The national hotline is available 24/7 at  
> (1-800) 4-A-Child) or (1-800) 422-4453)


End file.
